Meeting you again
by Aliceii
Summary: Alice Cade is Johnny Cade's older sister, she was once the only Girl Dallas Winston cared about, and finally after a year of trying to get him to admitt it he got locked up. So what is she gonna do now that he's out early? And they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Johnny Cade-16**

**Dallas Winston- 17**

**Ponyboy Curtis-14**

**Darrel Curtis- 20**

**Sodapop Curtis- 17**

**Two-bit Matthews - 18**

**Steve Randle -17**

_Alice Selina Cade_

_Age:17 _

_Looks: Almost Waist Length Wavy dark brown hair with a redish tint. and Dark brown eyes, she is also abit tan but alot lighter than her younger brother _

_Other Information: She sort of Dated Dallas when they were 15-16 but when he went to jail he said it was over. They were really close which explains why Johnny looks up to Him so much. Alice actually loved Dallas but he was also Off and On Dating Syliva._

A Few Months back four to be exact, before anything happend, when I was happily with Dallas Winston, When My Little brother wasn't scared of his life everything was perfect, Well as perfect as it could be for this group. Me and Dallas were hanging out walking towards the Curtis' house, Dally had his arm laying across my shoulder as we did I was staring at my Feet " Something's wrong" I said stopping we were infront of their house I saw Two-bit Run passed us to Towards the Lot I quickly Followed, Dally and Darry following. When we got over their I found my brother covered in Bloodhe was all cut up I dropped to the ground next to him with tears in my eyes " What happend?" I asked Practicaly yelling. Dally was swearing quietly and staying away pacing behind me "Johnny?" I said looking at him "Johnnycake" Soda called out next to me " Soda?" Johnny said " Yeah" Soda said " Alice?"Johnny said " Don't talk okay, your gonna be okay" I said trying not to sound all sobby. " There was a whole bunch of them" he said " A blue Mustangfull I got so scared" He said and started to cry, it was hard to see my little brother like this. I started to walk away from the park I heard Dally running behind me I leand up against a building Trying to breath, I was getting dizzy and felt like I was going to die " Hey, look at me" Dallas said I looked into his hard dark brown eyes that were softened " he's gonna be okay" I nodded " I know it's just Thats my little brother. I'm suposta be there to make sure things like this don't happen!" I said he hugged me " hey, Ali. You did everything you could." I nodded "Look at me, God Ali-babe your making me go soft" I giggled " okay fine Go be a tough greaser" I said he laughed. Ever since that day Johnny had become scared and jumpy he only talked alittle and started to carry a switchblade. One day I went over to Dally's house and I walked in to his room with out knocking "Dally Guess what-" I stopped seeing him half dressed and a blonde girl laying asleep on his bed. "Alice!" He said " Nice Dal, Nice" I said I turned around " Alice wait" He called after me I ran out of the house and onto the streets I felt Dallas grabb my arm " Alice listen" I shoved him off " No you listen. Dallas I loved you! And what do you do. You go and Sleep around! Ugh!" I yelled he just stared at me " I loved you and I thought you felt the same way about me but just didn't want to. But I guess I was wrong everyone was right! Your Heartless and You can't love!" I yelled at him. I started to walk away " Hey" Dallas grabbed my arm and kissed me I slapped him " Dallas Your an Asshole!" I yelled. I ran off he didn't follow. I was over at the Curtis house with Johnny it's been a while since I last saw Dallas he was in jail. This morning early me and My Co worker and best friend Pixie went to the doctors I was sick alot lately and I didn't want to let Johnny know, we waited when my name was called they did a few tests and ofcourse the one question I hated that they asked was when I last had sex. " We'll I've only had it once and it was about four months ago" I said he nodded and asked when I last had my period I shrugged he nodded and walked out. He came back with a folder " Miss Cade Looks like your four months pregnant" He said I stoppped breathing, We left after he said I needed regular check-ups and everything. I was walking to Pixie's car " I fucking hate Dallas Winston he can go fucking die in hell for doing this for me" I yelled Pixie just laughed she knew about everything after calming me down she dropped me off at the Curtis house were I met up with Johnny I begged her not to say anything to anyone. We were all hanging out you know the whole gang, Darry,Steve, two-bit, sodapop. We heard yelling and all the guys ran outside we found Ponyboy being jumped by some Soc's, Darry ran to Pony as Two-bit, Steve and Soda ran after the guys in the car I noticed someone run over he was wearing a black leather Jacket " Dally? "Johnny looked over and gave a small smile. Once they were gone all the guys came over to Pony. Dallas came up to us "The kid's Okay?" He asked " I'm Okay" Pony said " I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally" Ponyboy said " Good behavior. Got off early" Dallas said litting a cigarette and handed it to Johnny and then everyone eles started, I just stood their " Well are you just gonna stand there " Dallas said I glared at him " No I'm going to work see ya" I said I hugged Johnny "Hey Ali were gonna come over for dinner okay" Soda yelled I nodded and walked out their yard. It was around 10 PM I had been working non stop It was finally my break in the back corner of the diner I was laying in a booth with Pixie my co worker we were looking at my stomach "why are you so flat?" She asked me "Well he did say that some Pregnancies are diffrent some don't even know they are till they have the baby" She nodded I did noticed I had a slight bump going on but not that noticeable" This is gonna be fun" she said I looked at her questionly and closed my eyes and layed down " Ali-babe get up" I heard someone said I opend my eyes to see Dally " Excuse me I don't think you can say that to me anymore since were not dating it's Ali or Alice " He didn't say anything as I got up, I saw Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy and Steve I ran over " Hey what would yall like?" I asked " Hey Alice you can eat with them you haven't took your dinner break just add it to your break Mrs. K wont mind" I nodded " OKay" I sat down I was between Johnny and the glass window Ponyboy sat next to Johnny, Dallas sat in front of me with Steve and Soda. Pixie came back " Okay what would you like?" She asked we all gave her orders, when Dally was being rude I kicked him and told Pixie to ignore him she laughed and went to the kitchen. I was laying my head back against the seat " Tierd?" Soda asked " Yeah annoying Soc's also" I said " Isn't your boyfriend one?" Pony said I nodded " Yeah but atleast he doesnt think I'm some piece of meat I mean when I was leaving there table one actually grabbed my ass! Who does that?" I said the guys laughed. "So Tomorow night I'm walking over to the Nightly Double Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" Dally asked I rolled my eyes. " Me and Steve are taking Sandy and Evie to a Party" Sodapop said. " Me and Johnny Will go" Ponyboy said " What about you?" Dally asked "Yeah no thanks I have better things to do than sit at the movies with you "I said he smirked. We began to eat and in the middle Pony asked " You Break up with Sylvia Again?" " yeah, and this time it's for good. That Little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in Jail" Dallas said. " Oh thats lovely" I said eating everyone looked at me, I just ignored there looks, "What do you mean by that?" Dally asked " Well You cheated on me with her I just find it abit amusing she cheated on you so sorry" I said the last bit a little sarcastic. "You still mad about that" he laughed I felt Johnny tense up abit "Dallas your an Idiot. "I said standing up to go back to work " Why is that" he asked standing up " Because you are! I have no clue how I could fall in love with you!" I yelled people started to Stare and Pixie came out " I have to get back to work. See ya Johnny" I said and walked back into the kitchen My face was abit red and I was shaking Pixie hugged me


	2. Chapter 2

The guys soon left and I went home. Even though Johnny doesn't live here anymore I do they don't bother me, well they usually don't it was around 12 when I got home " Where the hell have you been" was yelled at me as soon as I opend the door " Um work" I said " Your a lying Bitch!" My dad yelled he slapped me and grabbed my arm " Your just like you brother arnt you! You're the reason why he gets into all the trouble!" He yelled " Get off me" I yelled his grip tightend on me, he threw me into the wall and walked back to his bed room. I cleaned myself up and went to bed. The next morning I got up early and took a shower, before getting dressed I looked at myself, My side had a brusie down it and I had one around my arm near my elbow. I sighed and got dressed in a top, a skirt and some flats and a jacket, I saw my mom sitting at the table " mom?" I called out she looked up " oh hey" she said " um I have to tell you something?" She nodded not really paying atteion " I'm Pregnant" I said she dropped everything "Excuse me" she said " I'm pregnant"I said she stood up and slapped me " You stupid little Whore! My Daughters a Slut!" I felt like I was going to be sick "Get out of this house!" She yelled I left to go to Andy's my boyfriend. I stayed over at my boyfriends house all day We desided to go to the movies, I saw Cherry and Marcia and Bob and Randy, Andy went over and said hi. I saw Dally and the guys walk by Andy only pulled me closer glaring at Dally. I rolled my eyes Andy started to join Randy and Bob they were getting drunk " um hey andy I think im just gonna go watch the movie with Cherry and Marcia " I said but he didn't let go " no your staying here for all I know you will leave me for that Greaser" He said "No I wont not Andy let go" I yelled at him still nothing so I did what I had to I punched him and He let go out of shock I Started fast towards the rows Of seats. I saw Johnny,Ponyboy and Dallas " hey" I said walking over " what are you doin leaving your boyfriend to come hangout with us" Johnny asked "Andy's a jerk and wouldn't let me go so I punched him, when he is Sober I'm breaking up with Him I said just then it happend what I didn't want " Hey baby" Andy said wrapping his arms around me " get off "I said he kissed me " Hey!" Johnny said then Someone punched Andy, It was Dally, I smiled at him " Keep your fucking hands off Her" He yelled at Andy, he just laughed " She's my girl I can do what ever I want" "No you can't cause I'm not your girl anymore" he glared at me I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the drive in I was out in the parking lot area " hey I was not done talking to you" Andy said grabbing my arm spinning me around " Well I was so leave me alone" I said his grip tightend on one of my brusies and I screamed a bit " hey!" I heard someone yell i saw an Angry scarry looking Dallas " Didn't I tell you! Get your Fucking hands off her" He said and punched Andy this time he did not get up. I started to walk away down the street "hey wait" Dally called after me, I felt his arms go over my shoulder as we walked down the street " What I'm your arm rest now?" he smiled and nodded " yeah" I rolled my eyes and leand abit closer to him it was frezzing outside. "Winston!" We heard being yelled I saw Tim Sheppard walking towards us. After what seemed like forever Dallas and Tim finished their fight, apparently Dally slashed Tim's tires.. Again. we contiued to was Dallas had a few bruised ribs and a Black ish eye, but nothing life threating. I knew I had sort of a tranced look on my face" Are you okay?" he asked me "Kind of " I said we started to walk towards the lot "Hey Dally" I asked him he looked down at me " yeah?" " Where are you staying at?" I asked him "Over at Bucks" He said I nodded "why?" " Well, I was- I mean- Ugh!" he laughed at my frustration " Could I stay with you" I asked him he smiled " I knew you wanted me" he said "Not like that it's just my mom kicked me out this morning" I said " you? You never get in trouble your Alice!" He said shocked I laughed and playful hit his arm "Im serious though Dally It's just I have no where to go and I have no clue what to do" I said " You can stay with me" He said we started to walk towards his place. A party was going on he asked if I wanted to join but I said no. We got up to his room and I took off my jacket "Who did that?" Dallas asked I just noticed the room got really silent I forgot all about my arms "Uh well my dad kind of got mad at me last night and my mom this morning and well yeah "I said advoding his eyes He moved to right in front of me " Ali please " he said " Your still the same your kindness towards me hasnt changed and I love that about you how your such a badass" I laugehd abit " But underneath your still my Sweet guy "he rolled his eyes, We both kind of smiled and then we kissed it was sweet, short and Simple "Alice I need to tell you that I have not stopped loveing you " I nodded and kissed him again. We spent the rest of the night in bed. Not having sex but just laying. It was sometime in the morning and I fell asleep. I woke up to the bed moving I looked to see Johnny and Ponyboy "Dally what is my sister doin here?" Johnny asked " Hey, Stupid take your sweatshirt off you'll freese to death" Dallas said ignoring Johnny. Johnny leaned against the nightstand " Man I wish I had a weed now" He said "There bad for you get over it Johnny "I said sitting up. Dallas grabbed a gun and loaded it handing it to Johnny "Don't point the thing at me. It's Loaded" He said Johnny put it into his pocket along with 50 bucks. Then Dallas came over and sat inbetween Me and Ponyboy, " I'm not anxious to tell your brother and get my head kicked in " he said "then don't tell them " pony said. " Whats going on?" I asked looking at Johnny " He killed a Soc " Ponyboy said " What?" I said " are you okay!" I asked Johnny he nodded I hugged him and I didn't plan to let him go until I was told to by Dallas. Dallas handed ponyboy a shirt " Here it's bucks it's a little big but it's dry" He said, He pulled Johnny closer to him and Ponyboy I just sat there watching my brother he looked shaken up and I was scared for him "Take the 3:15 train to Windrixville. It's a Freight. There's an abandoned curch on top of Jay Mountain Theres a pump in the back, so you don't have to worry about water." he said lighting a cigerette I felt sick again but I didn't say anything. "get a week's supply of food as soon as you get there, before the story gets out" He said " And then don't so much as stick your noses out the door. Am I clear?" He said they nodded " Yeah" they said "And I'll be up there as soon as I think everything is cool. Relax. It'll work out" Dallas said. " Man I though New York was the only place I'd end up in a murder wrap. Jesus Christ!" Dallas said. I hugged Johnny and kissed him then I hugged Ponyboy and then Dallas walked them down stairs. I layed on the bed and I knew I had tears in my eyes " there gonna be alright" Dally said I nodded and we went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since we saw them I was walking into work I was cleaning the counter while Pixie was washing tables off we were about to close "So Tomorrow when should I pick you up?" She asked " I don't know the appointments at 9 so 8 and we can go get breakfast or something " She agreed. Dallas walked in ten minutes later and kissed me he said bye to Pixie and we began to walk home. The next morning I was sick again I threw up twice and I knew why the smell of Alcohol was getting to me and it made me sick. When we went I had an Ultrasound thing done and turns out im having twins. Twins I person did not want a baby right now and definatly not twins. Pixie dropped me off at Buck's I walked in and sat on the stairs it was an empy place no party was going on and everyone had left. I started to cry I heard foot steps and saw Dally " hey whats wrong" he said sitting next to me " I can't take this" I said "what living here? Your brother?" I shook my head to both " Dallas I'm Pregnant and today I found out I'm having twins" I said he didn't say anything he just sat there and said nothing " Dally say something" I said " why didn't you tell me?" he said I shrugged " I figured you would hate me" I said " I can't hate you" I smiled, But then he seemed uncompfrtable " SO uh who's the father?" He asked " Well Um heres your shocker, their yours" I said " really?" I nodded " Yeah Dally trust me you were my first and I never did anything with Andy" He kind of Smiled " Oh my gosh The Dallas Winston is Happy about having kids!" I yelled he hit my arm "Jerk!" I said he laughed. I went to work that night Dallas dropped me off and went to do what ever he did. I heard the bell ring and in walked some guys I missed. " Ali-babe!" Two-bit yelled drunkenly, Pixie walkd by giggling, I walked over "hey two-bit, hey Steve, hey Soda" I said "What would yall like?" I asked " Normal orders please" I nodded writing it down, They decided to stay I was taking my dinner break with them when Dally came in he walked over "Have you told them? "He asked sitting down " told us what?" Soda asked " Oh um guys Im pregnant with twins" I said they stared at me then laughed " no seriously" Steve said "Come on don't tell me you haven't noticed I'm a bit bigger than I normaly am"I stood up "Just abit but we thought you were just eating more" I nodded sitting back down "well the doctor told me that if I was just having one baby that I wouldn't have never known I was pregnant but since it's twins everything is twice as noticeable" I said "Actually I don't even think im gonna get much bigger either" I said " Well congradulations" Soda said " Who's the dad "Two-bit asked " Him" I said pointing to Dally. They guys burts out laughing " no seriously" I just shook my head and stood up " see yall later" I said I gave Dally a Kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

When we went to Pick up Johnny and Ponyboy I layed in the back seat to sleep I had gotten a bit Bigger but not much I could tell that the babies were gonna be really small. Dally woke me up, we walked inside itwas dusty and dirty, the walls were falling appart and theyhad cards and ciggrettes everywhere. Dallas walked over to the now blonde Ponyboy "Hey,Blondie" he looked up at Dallas. " Dal" Ponyboy said " Wake up man" he said " Hove have you been?" Ponyboy asked " Hey, Johnny, Rise and Shine, Man" Dallas said " How's Soda doing " Pony asked again. " Hey Dal" Johnny said " Is he up set?" Ponyboy asked again " Are the Fuzz after us?" Johnny asked. " Wait. One thing at a time. Are you guys hungry?" He asked " You wanna get something to Eat? I'm Starving" Dallas said " You are? Try Baloney for a few days" Johnny said sitting up. Dallas gave Ponyboy the letter. As he read it Johnny asked " What's going on with the Cops? Did you hear anything?" " How come you got Hauled in?" Ponyboy asked " Those boys at the station know me by now. While I was there, they beat it out of me that" He paused for a second " Get this one, That you guys were headed for Texas" he laughed, and after making more fun of Ponyboy's hair he asked " You guys wanna get something toEat?" Johnny was the first to answer " You better believe it, Let's get out of here" He said He walked over to me and hugged me " Hey Ali" He said kissing my cheek " I missed you Johnny!" I said He smiled. We walked to the car. I couldn't stand the smell of their food, Dallas ofcourse laughed at this and I walked off just walking around. When I came back they were kind of in an argemnt "It's ain't fair for Darry and Soda to worry about Ponyboy all the time" Johnny paused " I guess my Folks aren't worrying." Johnny said "The boys are worried " Dallas said " did you know Two-bit wanted to go to Texas to hunt for you" He said " yeah, I asked if my parents asked about me?" Johnny said "No, They didn't" Dallas said " So what do you think My old man gives a damn about me. I know yours don't" Dallas said "Dally, Stop" I said "What I'm just saying if they really cared they wouldn't have hit you Ali" I shook my head getting into the back with Ponyboy "What?" Johnny asked "Yeah your folks hit her when they found out she was pregnant" Dallas said " You got my sister Pregnant?" Johnny said I slapped Dallas's arm " Thank you, Could I have not told him that myself?" He gave me a smirk "shut up " I said to him. The air was still tense as we drove off "Johnny you don't know what a few months in jail can do to you" Dallas said " You get mean. I just don't want to see it happen to you like it did to me" He said. We drove back towards the curch it was on fire as we pulled in towards it, Ponyboy jumped out I tried to grabb him but he still got out " Pont! Where you goin?" Johnny asked " Get over here!" Dallas said but soon Johnny ran out after him "You gonna go get him?" Dallas asked " Johnny!" I said getting out " Not you too!" Dallas said runnning out after me. I helped Dallas break down wall down we helped get the kids out "Johnnny! Get out of there!" I yelled at him but he seemed confused, Ponyboy was on fire so Dallas pulled him out and yelled at him we then heard Johnny yell help as a peice of wood fell on his back "I'm comming Johnny " Dallas said climbing in as soon as the roof fell I was sitting there crying and coughing alot. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Ponyboy-

I woke up in an ambulance " Johnny! Dallas! Alice!" I tried to sit up but someone pushed me down "They're all right. They're Behind us." some guy said " There in another ambulance "you four are the bravest kids I've seen in a long time" He said " Are you proffessional heroes or something" " Were Greasers" I said "Are you kidding me?" " No i'm not" I said "Even the girl?" he asked " Not really, Johnny's her brother and Dallas is her boyfriend." I said " Yall should know shes pregnant" I said coughing abit. We arrived at the hospital they rolled Johnny by he was all burned up and hurt looking. Then Dallas came by "If you Ever pull another stunt like that, I'll kill you "He threatend I leaned back thinking if Darry and Soda were gonna show up. Next thing you know the elevator opend and there came Soda I ran and hugged him soon Darry came out and hugged me "I thought we lost you like we did mom and dad. We all started to cry abit.

-Alice-  
>I didn't go with the rest of the guys I was taken to the other section were they could check on the babies. They were fine I just couldn't inhale smoke because if I did anymore then I could have killed them. I walked down to see my brother I saw Two-bit " Hey Ali-babe!" he said hugging me carefully "hey Two-bit" I said "I was just going to see you brother" I followed him we walked in as Johnny was yelling something then he passed out "What happend to him" I asked quickly walking over "You just can't see him now" The nurse said " Pony, is he okay?" two-bit asked " I don't know " He said " he's alright" The nurse said "Alright you make sure he gets this, all right?" Two-bit said the nurse took it and nodded. " okay" she said. We walked to Dallas's room "How are you doing?" Two-bit asked wakling in after passing a angry nurse " How are you doing, man?" Dally asked. He started to talk about the Rumble. " So Uh How is he? How's Johnny doing, man?" He asked he saw me and smiled, but it soon went away with Two-bit's words "Look Dal, I don't know alot about this man, but he didn't look too good" " yeah he passed out cold before we left" Ponyboy said. Soon they left me and Dallas alone we sat in the quiet for a few minutes " so um are you, you know okay?" he asked "You mean the babbies?" He nodded " Yeah there fine I guess. They said that if I would have inhaled anymore of the smoke it would have killed them" I said looking down "so is johnny really that bad?" I nodded " as far as I know hes got a bad burn and he can never walk again." I said I started to cry "I can't lose him, Dally he's my brother." I said he nodded and pulled me over to him and hugged me " it's gonna be okay" he said I nodded. Dallas got out and headed for the Rumble I went to Johnny's room, he was awake again "hey" I said he gave me the best smile he could "Alice hey" he said "You okay?" he asked "Yeah fine" I said " Baby okay?" He asked "I guess we forgot to tell you it's babies" he smiled " I'm an uncle of twins" he said I laughed " yeah" I said. We talked abit but the nurse said I needed to leave but Johnny said that I had to stay so she said okay. Dallas and ponyboy walked in " hey Johnny, we beat the Socs ,Man. Chased them right out of our Neighborhood" Dallas said " It's useless, fighting ain't no good" Johnny said. " You know there still writing edditorials in the paper about you, we are all proud of you. It's gonna be all right buddy" Dallas said " ponyboy" Johnny whispered looking at him "Staygold, ponyboy, Stay gold" and then he died. I just stared and started to cry "Johnny" I whsipered" Johnny come on" Dallas said shaking his arm " So, This is what you get for helping people? You punk! Come on, Johnny, Don't die" Dallas said starting to cry. "Dallas" I said but he got up and ran out the door I looked atponyboy and I felt like passing out I felt sick I just needed to leave. After the doctors came in and said we needed to leave we left for ponyboys house.I walked in and didn't say a word Two-bit came over and hugged me Ponyboy walked in saying Johnny was dead and Dally ran off. not even 20 minutes later Darry got a call, Dallas robbed a store and the cops were off to him. I followed them and we saw Dally he was running and he held up a gun " You Idiot!" I yelled and he got shot "Don't Shoot!" "It's not loaded"!" He's just a kid!" Was what was being shouted as they kept shooting at him when we reached him he was barely moving "Dally" I said I got down on my knees " No, don't die please" I said crying he grabbed my arm but he died before he could say anything, Soda grabbed me pulling me up "Stupid Cops!" I yelled "It's all your fault!" I yelled " Stupid Socs! Stupid Socs!" I sobbed, Soda hugged me "it's okay" he said I shook my head " No it's not I just lost the only two guys I have ever loved!" I yelled. Eventually I calmed down abit. and I fell asleep on there couch. <p>


End file.
